Forbidden love
by IggyP
Summary: dark secrets are hidden on fleet street, but what happens when a young girl comes along. will she become a victim or will she fall in love.the people on fleet street are in for an adventure they never expected. Sweeney/OC supernatural/humor/romance/horror
1. a jump in time

**Some info:**

**name: Rinnette Saxon**

**life form: vampire**

**age: 502 years old**

**date of birth:oktober 20 1692**

**became vampire at age 18.**

**Forbidden love**

It was a pretty much normal day in London. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, but for me with my bad luck i had to stay inside cleaning.

At the moment i was cleaning my closet when my mom called for me «Rinnette would you like some thing to eat!»

«Thanks but no thanks i'm not hungry! Bitch.» the last part i said under my breath so only i could hear.

After a few minutes of cleaning i came to my bed. While crawling around under my bed i found a necklase. It was a silver cross that had a smaller blood red cross in the midle. I carefully picked it up, sudenly everything went black.

When i opened my eyes again what i saw was not my floor. I was laying flat on my stomac in a dark ally. I turned around and sat up,the cross i found was around my neck. The strangest thing was i couldent remember putting it on. After a while of trying to get up i finally sucseded. I stumbled my way out of the ally. My hole body was acking in pain from the landing. The first thing that came to my mind when i saw what was outside of the ally was 'shit'. Now i was standing on the side of the road gaping like a moron. I earned some wierd looks from bypassers. I wasn't sure if they where looking at my clothes or my stupd face expression. But right now i didn't care because i was looking at my old home on fleet street where i used to live in 1846. sadly someone had alredy moved in so i couldent stay there. I decided that i had to get some of my clothes out from there before they sold them or threw them away.

Meanwhile

"Mr. T are you okay love? You don' look yerself?" Asked Mrs. Lovett in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Could you just leve now, before i 'ave to make you." Sweeney answerd her an irratated tone in his voice that made him sound a bit scary.

Mrs. Lovett just obeyd him and left with the half full food tray in her hands as she walked down the stairs to Mr. Todd's tonsorial parlor. She stopped at the end of the stairs to look up at the slowly raising full moon. When she realised that she had been standing there for some time she huredly enterd her pie shop. Once inside she cleand up the mess after todays dinner rush. When she finaly was done claning she continued her nightly rutines before going to bed.

Upsatairs sweeney was alredy in action moving everything out of the way. When everything was at a safe distance he went over to his dresser and dug around until he found what he was looking for. He hurided over to his barbrer chair and sat down chaining himself to it as fast as he could. When he was done trapping himself it was just in time, because he could already feel the moon rising on the sky as he got ready for the pain he knew would come.


	2. The meeting

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been bussy with school for a while and writers block. My mind has a tendency to catch on fire, get hit by a rock and fall off a cliff(if that's even possible). Well anyway enjoy!

_**The meeting**_

It was early morning on Fleet street, Mrs. Lovett had just started on her morning chorus in the pie shop. She had just finished the second tray with pies when it came a muffled groan from outside. The curiosity got the better of her, the next thing she knew Mrs. Lovett was helping a young girl of the street and into her parlor. The girl looked like she wasn't older than 18. She was very pale in color her messy hip length black hair had a white streak in it. And her eyes was the color of blood red. Nellie Lovett had seen many different eye colors, but never had she seen red eyes before. She could tell from the dress she wore that she was not from London. The skirt of the dress was a bright purple color whit three short blue layers over the skirt. She wore a black leather corset. The bodice of the dress was a white low cut shirt with long wide sleeves.

A little later Mrs. Lovett returned with a tray stuffed with food and sat it down on the table.

"What's your name love?" Mrs. Lovett suddenly asked.

"Me name is Rinnette Saxon. It's very nice to meet you..." She trailed off.

"Me name is Nellie Lovett. So 'ow did you end up 'ere on fleet street?" she asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"I don' really know. One minute I'm cleanin' under me bed the next I'm lyin' on me stomach in an ally" it was all she could remember so it was her answer to the question.

Just before Mrs. Lovett got to answer a tall man walked into the room. He looked very strict from Rinnetes point of view. He wore a white shirt under a brown waistcoat and a pair of blue black pinstriped pants. His black boots looked worn out, but still they were very shiny. His hair was chin length messy black hair with a white streak in it.

"Morning Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett shouted happily.

"Mrs. Lovett care to enlighten me about who the big breasted gypsy is?" He asked her in a dark voice.

"Hey I'm not a gypsy you banana freak!" Rinnette shouted at him before Mrs. Lovett even got the chance to answer.

"'Ow dare you call me a ba... Wait 'ow did you know tha' I like bananas?" Mr. Todd replied a bit confused.

"Random luck I guess." She answered. "And me name is Rinnette Saxon, it's nice to meet you sir." Rinnette muttered trying to be polite.

After this came an awkward silence. Which ended up in a weird staring contest between Sweeney and Rinnette. Not long after Mrs. Lovett burst out laughing like a maniac holding her ribs and struggling to keep standing.

"What?" Mr. Todd and Rinnette asked in unison.

"I jus' realized 'ow much alike you two are" Mrs. Lovett managed to choke out before she got another laughing fit.

"It's not funny; Shut up, no you shut up!" Rinnette and Mr. Todd shouted, still in unison. All of this ended up in another staring contest. If eyes could kill both of them would have been a smoking pile of ash on the floor by now.

When Mrs. Lovett finally managed to stop laughing and looked up she was met with the death stares of a vampire and a werewolf. And it was not a pleasant sight. Toby who had just woken up from all the noise they made,had frozen in fear. Still a bit tipsy from the gin he drank before going to bed.

"Mrs. Lovett is that Mr. Todd's twin?" Toby asked carefully from the background.

"No way I'm related to tha'! We shouldn't even be in the same room!." Mr. Todd answered. Toby the poor boy turned pale as a ghost from fright.

"Who are ya calling a thing, ya stupid zombie!" Rinnette snapped back at Sweeney.

"Ha! I'm a zombie look who's talkin' leach."

"I'm no' a leach ya damn dog."

"Gypsy."

"Banana freak."

"Whore."

"Asshole."

They continued that way for some time, before Mr. Todd gave up and walked back up to his shop. Leaving a smirking Rinnette behind. Nellie and Toby who had taken cover behind the sofa slowly emerged, only to go back down. Because of the evil smirk on Rinnettes face made her fangs visible.

A/N: Again sorry for taking long to update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I didn't waste your time. I'll upload a drawing of Rinnette on Deviantart when dad comes home next week so he can scan it. It will take some time for the next chapter to come up because I'm going away for a week. Till then be patient. Thank you to everyone who reads my fanfic. Love you all! Bye!


	3. The secret

_**The secret is revealed **_

' = thoughts " = speaking

Warning: this chapter contains some detailed violence and a kawaii moment

Rinnette's POV

The next few days went pretty well. Which would mean, no more awkward fights between me and Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett gave me a job in her pie shop and I got along pretty well with Toby.

We were just done with the evening rush when Mr. Todd came in carrying a small blood red kitten. He just walked over to me and put it in my hands. The kitten gave a small mewing sound

"Where did ya find the Kitten Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"I found it in me barber shop. I 'ave no idea 'ow it got there" He answered, before he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

'Well tha' was interestin'' I thought.

"Aka. I want to name 'im Aka, it fits 'im" when I noticed Mrs. Lovett and Toby looking at me with a questioning look I just said "It means red in Japanese" they just nodded in understanding.

Another problem that has appeared is my that my blood lust is getting stronger. Which means that Nellie and Toby is in danger around me.

The evening after Aka had gotten a bed and a food bowl. I think that he likes it here. Now my blood lust had been turning for the worse. I almost couldn't hold it back any more. Mrs. Lovett looks like she is worried about me because I'm always staying as far away from humans as possible. When the pie shop was closed for the night I told Mrs. Lovett that I was going for a walk. As soon as the shop was out of sight I started running. After a while I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard some women laugh. I had my gourd up while I was smelling the air and listening closely. 'Three females, about 140 meters away, most likely drunk. It will have to do.' I thought. Going into the shadows I sneaked up to my target. When they were in sight I phased trough the wall on my side appearing behind one of the women dragging her trough the wall and drained her leaving her for dead. I did the same with the second. I was amazed the last one hadn't noticed she was alone. I phased trough the wall and grabbed her by her waist pulling her close. The girl just laughed thinking it was one of her (dead) friends. I yanked her hair away from her neck and looked at her neck. I stroked her neck feeling the fresh blood running trough her veins. At the moment my fangs pierced her skin and sank deep into her flesh she let out a scream of pain. The taste of the crimson liquid pouring from the small wound I swallowed with greed.

Third person POV

Little did Rinnette know that a shocked and fear struck Mrs. Lovett and a scared to death young boy was watching her killing her victims.

Rinnette POV

As soon as the girl was sucked dry her body fell limp in my arms. I carefully laid her down whispering "I'm sorry." before closing her fear struck eyes for good as she took her last breath.

I knew at that moment I was going to cry. I hadn't killed anyone in years because I used to have donors. The only bright side of this was that I hadn't felt so strong i years. I felt a wave of pain go trough my body as I released my wings for the first time in my long life. They looked like angel wings except that they were black. My head started to ache and my nails turned into long black claws. I could feel a tail growing out of my spine and spikes at my elbows, on the back of my legs and down my back. It was my first time to fully release my true form. I looked down into a puddle in the ally seeing a horrific image. Black horns had sprouted out of my forehead and my ears had become pointed, I also had a long black pointed tail. My dress was now black and red, it was shorter than before and torn. It no longer had sleeves it stopped far enough up to show a decent amount of cleavage. The skin on my lower hands had turned scaly and black. Two long black spikes had come out of my elbow at both of my arms, down my back an tail and on the bottom half of my legs.

I easily took off flying back to fleet street, I landed out side of Mr. Todd's door phasing trough it knowing he'd still be awake. Just as assumed Sweeney was siting in his barber chair glaring at his bed for some reason I'd rather not know. When he noticed my arrival he looked my way. He stood up and hurried over to me when he saw how I looked. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and felt the warm bloody tears running down my face as I fell into his arms. Mr. Todd cough me easily and carried me over to his barber chair. When he sat down he pulled me onto his lap and held me close. We had gotten close over the last days, but this was unexpected. As I cried into his shoulder turning his shirt red, he stroked my back and whispered soothing words to me. After a while I cried my self to sleep still in my released form.

Third person POV

The sight of Rinnette in her released form scared Toby and Nellie out of their wits. Mrs. Lovett quickly grabbed Toby by the hand and started running back home. Once they had arrived back Toby locked him self into his room with a bottle of gin and started drinking. Mrs. Lovett armed herself with her beloved rolling pin and headed upstairs to tell Mr. Todd. Once upstairs she burst into Mr. Todd's shop. She was meet with the sight of a sleeping barber holding The sleeping form of the raven haired girl close to his chest. He obviously didn't mind that she looked like a she devil. From the looks of it Rinnette had cried herself to sleep.

Mrs. Lovett felt more at ease when she saw the adorable scene in front of her. She tiptoed over to Mr. Todd's bed grabbing a blanket and draping it over the two peacefull sleeping forms in the chair before she went to bed herself.

A/N: This chapter turned out longer than planed, but I really liked it myself so far this is my favorite chap'. Cake to anyone who reviews. I need to hear your opinion, you guys are my inspiration. I won't get mad a flamers because they help me correct my mistakes. Love you guys and thanks for reading. .com/#/d2ttmlv the drawing of Rinnette.


	4. Friends or more

_**Friends or more?**_

Rinnette POV

When I woke up the next morning I had totally forgotten where I was until I opened my eyes. What I saw and felt was **not** my bed it was Mr. Todd's shirt. Then I remembered what happened, the killings, crying and falling asleep. To my relief I had turned back to my human shape while I slept. Sweeney on the other hand was still sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake him up by moving since he hardly ever sleeps. Besides I quite liked it here. That was until Toby came in trough the door. When he saw us he blushed a light pink

"I..I'm sorry am I interruptin' somethin'?" He shyly whispered to me.

"Not at all, 'e's sleepin'." I whispered back to Toby. "Hey, I jus' got an' idea." I said grinning like a maniac. I think Toby got a little freaked by it so quickly stopped grinning. I carefully eased myself of his lap trying my best not to wake him. When I was successfully standing on the floor in front of Mr. Todd I leaned a bit closer examining his face. When I had explored every inch of his face with my eyes I took the blanket and tied him to the chair for safeties sake. When he was tied to the chair I resumed my position in front of him only this time even closer. I was watching Toby out of the corner of my eye giving him a look that said 'Be ready to run for your life'. 'Well here goes nothing' I thought, before quickly closing the gap between me and Sweeney. When he opened his eyes and realized what was happening I turned on my heel storming out of the room dragging Toby with me.

Mr. Todd's POV

I opened my eyes only to see Rinnette's face right in front of me way to close for my liking. Then I suddenly realized what was going on she was kissing me. Suddenly she spun around and ran away dragging the boy behind her. The boy, Toby he'd seen it. After they were both gone I still sat there in deep thought. I could still feel the kiss linger. The bigger problem is that she is a vampire and I'm a werewolf. Which means it's illegal my old pack had been fighting the vampires since they first appeared. Hell would break lose if they found out that a vampire kissed me and that I enjoyed it. 'If I'm lucky maybe I could steal one more' I thought a smile spread across my face. It's illegal, but nobody needs to know.

Third person POV

"Good to see tha' your finally awake love!" Was the first thing Rinnette heard when she ran straight trough the wall like it wasn't even there. Rinnette came to a sudden stop giggling. Toby was the second to enter only he actually opened the door.

"Toby why is she giggling?" asked a curious Mrs. Lovett.

"She was pullin' a dangerous stunt by kissin' Mr. Todd. An' I think 'e almost got a heart attack." Toby answered barely able holding his laughter back.

"Well, well looks like the hormones kicked in or wha' Rinnette." Mrs. Lovett joked with her. Rinnette just turned an amazing shade of red looking like she'd had a sugar overdose staring out in mid-air at nothing at all.

"Won't ya look at tha'. Our little blood sucker 'as gone to sugarland, or maybe in 'er case the blood bank." Mr. Todd suddenly said. It was like he had materialized out of nowhere, like he usually did. He walked over to Rinnette and waved a hand in front of her face bringing her back to reality.

"Huh, wha'? Did I do somethin' wrong, did somethin' 'appen?" she asked confused with worry in her voice.

"No, bu' we need to talk, right now." Mr. Todd said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the parlor. The poor girl looked like she was being dragged to her doom.

A/N so sorry, but I've hit a writers block my mind has gone blank. I promise to finish the chapter asap. Again I'm very sorry.


	5. AN

I'm very sorry to say that I am facing a major writers block and need help. Any ideas you might have PM me.

I will gladly accept any idea you give me and try and use all of them through the story. Please be patient with me it may take a while.

And also tell me what you want to have in the story such as: more fluff and romance, violence and gore, new characters... But I will not have any detailed sexual themes in this story. I can go as far as mentioning the subject, but not in detail or scenes. One more thing let me know if you want further detail on the characters like how Sweeney became a werewolf or how Rinnette became a vampire... and that kind of stuff.

Thank you for being patient with me.

Lots of love Renjiwolf.


	6. Are you crazy

A/N: finally I can continue the story thanks to my friend NorthenFallenAngel yay for her. I do not own Sweeney Todd only my OC Rinnette.

_**Are you crazy?**_

Third person POV

"Wha' the hell do you think you're doin'! Kissin' me in front o' someone. If me ol' pack finds out abou' this we are in big trouble!" Mr. Todd was shouting at Rinnette.

"Sorry, I woulden' 'ave done it if I knew abou' tha'!" She apologized.

"You misunderstood me. I didn' say tha' I wished it never 'append jus' tha' I'm on deep water if 'they' find out. Bu' I'm still gettin' revenge." Mr. Todd told her. He watched her as a smile slowly grew on her face before she suddenly hugged him. He was shocked at first, but his arms slowly made their way around her waist as he returned the embrace.

A week later Rinnette POV

A week has passed since the little prank that changed a lot in our relationship. I have been watching out for his so called revenge. Werewolves are intelligent creatures full of mischief, he could strike any moment. Mrs. Lovett had commented on me being jumpy all week thinking Mr. Todd had traumatized me that morning in the parlor. My blood thirst was also creeping back becoming a problem. Now that she and Toby knew that I was a vampire they had been extra careful around me. Luckily for Mr. Todd they didn't know about his lycanthropy like I did. In fact I was surprised that he had managed to keep it a secret for so long. They had also told me the truth about the pies and why people entered, but never left Sweeney's shop.

I didn't really mind the pies I still ate them since I've tasted human flesh before, it made no difference to me.

At the moment I was sitting on Mr. Todd's bed staring at him. He didn't seem to care about my blood red eyes following his every move. Seconds later a young man entered to get a shave. As Sweeney slit his throat he didn't dispose of the body right away like he usually does. The look he gave me said everything I needed to know. I flung myself onto the man sinking my fangs into his soft flesh draining him completely. He disposed of the boy the moment I let go.

I looked at him muttering, "Thanks."

he gave me a stiff nod in reply before an evil smirk crossed his lips. The next thing I knew I got a huge blotch of shaving foam in my face.

I materialized a pile of foam in my hand before hurling it at the barber, he ducked just in time and the foam hit the wall behind him. This turned into a full out foam war. By the time Mrs. Lovett entered the room we were both covered in the white stuff and there was a lot of it on the walls and furniture too. We both turned to look at her before we both threw a foam at her, it hit her in the middle of her face. She reached up a hand to wipe the foam away reviling her angry face. Before we knew it we were being dragged down the stairs after our ears. Nellie Lovett is probably the only person who could survive doing something like this.

After getting yelled at for quite a while we were once again left to our own devises. Which would say in Rinnette's case plotting a revenge for the shaving foam incident.

A/N: This is the only thing I can come up with for now I hope you enjoyed it. Give me ideas what should Rinnette's revenge be. Thank you to for even bothering to read this crap. Till next time.


	7. important

Hello everyone I'm wiring this to tell you that 'Forbidden Love' will be discontinued. I have lost all interest in the story and I will never regain it. I hardly doubt anyone will miss it considering that it's a big piece of shit.


End file.
